Rin Rokudo
Rin Rokudo (六堂 鈴, Rokudō Rin) is a student at Setouchi Keijo Training School, the second ranked examinee, and a member of the the Elite Class. She is the self-proclaimed Fastest Out-Fighter of West Japan (西日本最速のアウトファイター, Nishinihon Saisoku no Autofaitā). Appearance Rin has short, dark blue hair with blue eyes. When she gets excited her hair will be pointing up, takes the form of cat ears. When training, she prefers the yellow version of the school swimsuit. Personality Rin is a playful, and energetic person. She claims to be the fastest in west Japan, and tends to show off her ability. She is also rather arrogant. However, she still shows good sportsmanship. Rin also claims that her motto is aiming as high as possible.Chapter 42, page 10 Plot Second Exam Arc Rin enrolled into Setouchi Keijo Training School and took the exams. She passed the first exam and continued to the second exam. She was temporary ranked at the 2nd place for the exam result,Chapter 21, page 9 and was able to maintain her rank until the final result was released. She eventually was accepted into Setouchi and became a part of the Elite Class. Sweet Room Arc Rin officially appeared in the cafeteria. Where Hanabi Kawai and Kusakai Mio introduced her to Nozomi Kaminashi and her roommates. She greeted Nozomi and claimed to be the fastest in west Japan. Nozomi wondered if she could move fast. As such, Rin demonstrated her speed to Nozomi by showing several butts. Rin asked Nozomi how many butts she showed. Unable to anwer, Rin stated that she showed nine butts at the same time. She vanished from Nozomi's eyesight and moved behind Non Toyoguchi, groping her breasts. She hoped that Nozomi would moved be into the Elite Class.Chapter 42, pages 9-16 Class Exchange Arc Three months since the new academic year started, the teacher, Nagisa Ujibe opened a chance for regular students to get into the Elite Class, and thus she held a class exchange event. Rin got her turn for the first match, where she needed to face against the regular class students, consisting of Kururu Nemoto, Harumi Konishi, and Sayaka Miyata. As the staff stated that they needed one of them to draw the type Land for their race, Rin permitted them to do so, because she didn't want anyone to stay that she won by luck. The Land was later revealed to be "Seesaw". Right after the match started, Miyata immediately rushed over Rin.Chapter 44, pages 1-18 Miyata attacked Rin at high speeds, but Rin was able to react faster and dodged it. Rin was later provoked by Miyata's statement. While Konishi and Nemoto attacked her together from behind. However, Rin was able to counter them with more hit. They lost their balance and sunk together due to the feature of "Seesaw" Land. Thus Miyata became the only one opponent remained. Rin then prepared and began attacking Miyata. Rin cornered Miyata, whereas Miyata was barely holding on. Miyata then began to lose her balance, while Rin prepared to finish her off. However, Miyata revealed that she was just acting. Miyata countered with her technique, "Triple Cyclone", and her last attempt managed to hit Rin.Chapter 45, pages 1-17 Rin then realized that Miyata was holding back. She then began showing her "Butt Gatling" technique, but Miyata was able to counter all of her attack. Afterwards, Rin managed to corner Miyata by spamming the same attack, "Butt Gatling". Miyata began to suffer suffocation due to exert a lot of strength, but she was able to hold her breath for extended periods of time, because she has extra ordinary lung capacity.Chapter 46, pages 1-18 30 seconds left before the match ended, Miyata then used her secret technique, "K-accerelation", to become faster than Rin. Miyata suddenly teleported behind Rin, and managed to hit her. Rin was later overwhelmed by the "K-accerelation". Angered, Rin released all of her strength. The two released their "Butt Gatling" at the same time. In the end, Miyata was superior and managed to defeat Rin. Right after her defeat, she recognized Miyata's skill and congratulated her.Chapter 47, pages 1-17 Sometime later, after Kotone Fujisaki's defeat at the hands of Nozomi Kaminashi, she gave Kotone a towel, while Kotone thanked her. She also asked Kotone if she needed to go to the infirmary, but Kotone refused.Chapter 52, page 3 Training Camp Arc Along with the Elite Class members and their teachers, she went to Kyoto for a training camp. Sometime later, she joined with the other Elite Class members to jog around. She witnessed the arrival of Kyoko Shirayuki, while her teacher, Miku Kobayakawa told them that Shirayuki would be their trainer during the training camp. They were all then surprised upon hearing that an active Keijo player would like to train them. Rin mumbled that the chance to train with an active player was very rare.Chapter 57, pages 6-17 The next day, she and the other Out-Fighters were coached by Miyo Harada, while the In-Fighters, and Counters were coaced by the other active players.Chapter 58, page 2 Sometime later, both she and Miyata were defeated by Miyo Harada. she mocked Miyata by telling her not to cry after losing to a professional player, while Miyata also mocked her back.Chapter 59, page 4 On the last day of the trip, she fought Hanabi Kawai in a trial match.Chapter 62, page 5 Later that night, Nozomi Kaminashi invited her to join the dinner party, while also inviting Usagi Tsukishita. On the other hand, Usagi refused but suddenly accepted upon hearing that Mio Kusakai was also present. While heading there, Rin told Nozomi that Usagi was motivated by Kusakai. Rin also stated that Usagi was always talking about Kusakai, but at today's lunch she heard that she finally talking about someone else other than Kusakai. Rin then also told Nozomi that Kukasai was the one who gave Usagi motivation, but Nozomi was the one who showed her how to enjoy fight in Keijo. Shortly after, along with her friends, they were discussed regarding the next event, the East-West War.Chapter 64, pages 5-17 The East-West War Arc After the end of the training camp, she went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Setouchi and their rival, Suruga Keijo Training School, known as the "East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. Upon arriving there, alongside her comrades, she engaged in a commotion with Suruga's students, since Suruga's teacher underestimated Setouchi and made fun of them. However the conflict was stopped by Setouchi's teachers, Miku Kobayakawa and Hitomi Hokuto, who apologized to Suruga. Later, they went to the waiting room, Kobayakawa scolded them for making such chaos and advised to beat Suruga fairly and squarely. On the day of race, Nagisa Ujibe revealed that the races of this year would be team matches. Rin got her turn in the third group, along with Hanabi Kawai, Nozomi Kaminashi, and Saya Kogatana.Chapters 65-66 Abilities Rin is the second rank examinee. She mainly focused on speed, claiming to be the fastest Out-Fighter in west Japan. Despite this, Hanabi Kawai justifies that she is just the fastest student of Setouchi. Rin's butt.jpg|Rin shows nine butts at the same time. Rin's speciality.jpg|Rin's true ability. Rin's ass gatling.jpg|Rin's signature move. Rin's hip up.jpg|Rin's version of the "Hip Up". Super Speed: Rin can move at extremely high speeds. Rin is able to show nine butts at the same time.Chapter 42, pages 12-14 She can also deal any attack from the opponents simultaneously, and even counter them with more hits. Extra Extraordinary Lung Capacity: Rin possesses extraordinary lung capacity. As such, if her opponent is able to compete her in terms of speed, they will suffer suffocation, due to exert a lot of strength. While they need to take a break, she is able to hold her breath for extended periods of time, which allows her to attack them continuously. In other words, she has more bullets compared to her opponents.Chapter 46, pages 12-15 Butt Gatling: Rin's signature move, she attacks her opponent perpetually at high speeds. Thanks to her lung capacity, Rin is able to repeat this attack countless times without being exhausted. Hip Up: She is also able to use one of basic Keijo techniques, the Hip Up. However, her version is slightly different. She moves faster than average user of this technique.Chapter 45, page 12 Anime & Manga Differences Episode 1 *Rin and Kotone Fujisaki appear as cameos. Episode 2 *Nozomi and Miyata figure out that the Elite Class has better foods for their breakfast, including premium gelatos. *All of the Elite Class members appear while eating breakfast. *Rin, Hanabi Kawai, and Mio Kusakai watch over Nozomi and her roommates, whereas in the manga they didn't watch them. Episode 3 *Rin, Hanabi Kawai, and Mio Kusakai appear after bathing and approach Nozomi and her roommates at the changing room. In the manga, Rin's introduction takes the place in the cafeteria. *Rin is shown to be more arrogant in the anime, to the point where she mocks the other students from the regular class. *In the manga, Kusakai states that Rin is a cat fanatic, thus she is nicknamed "Rinrin" by everyone. In the anime, Kusakai states that Rin is "cute" just like a cat, thus she decides to call her "Rinrin". *In the manga, when Rin demonstrated how fast she is, she is able to show nine butts at the same time. In the anime, she claims to be able to launch thirty hits instead. *Before leaving, Rin invites Nozomi to train with her instead of wasting her time with weak friends. In the manga, she hopes that Nozomi will be promoted into the Elite Class, because Rin says that it will be fun to fight with an In-Fighter like her. *In the manga, Rin arrogantly lets one of the other participants to draw the Land for their match. In the anime, Ujibe states one of them have to draw the Land. Episode 4 *In the anime, Hanabi Kawai explains Rin's speciality to Nozomi and her friends. In the manga, Nozomi is the one who explains that Rin possesses extraordinary lung capacity. Episode 5 *In the manga, right after Kotone Fujisaki's defeat, Rin offers a towel to her. In the manga, Rin doesn't offer a towel to her. Quotes *"I'm honored to meet you. I ranked 2nd on the entrance exam... The Fastest Out-Fighter of West Japan, Rin Rokudo. Nice to meet you."Chapter 42, page 10 *"When it comes to speed, I won't lose to anyone."Chapter 42, page 14 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Setouchi Keijo Training School Category:Female Category:Elite Class Category:Keijo Examinees